


Confesión

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: trilingual jong au where he's korean raised in spain moved to california and taem is already americanized as fuckJonghyun switches back to his first language a lot when he’s nervous or excited. Sometimes he edges some Korean in there also, but Taemin doesn’t understand that, either.tumblr





	Confesión

Taemin has no idea what Jonghyun is saying. **  
**

And Jonghyun is saying a lot. Words are spilling out of his mouth faster than any Spanish Taemin has ever heard before as he runs his fingers through his dark brown hair and touches on Taemin’s shoulders and locks his hands together, obviously unable to stay still. His expression keeps changing also, from wide smiles to embarrassed blushes to nervous frowns and back to little smiles again. He’s going through a lot of emotions really fast. Obviously this is something important.

Taemin should interrupt him, he really should, he should tell him that he hasn’t understood a single word except a few generic ones for the past, like, five minutes. Jonghyun started off okay; he’d followed Taemin up the stairs to his room like usual, took a deep breath, and announced that he wanted to tell him something in English. Then he kind of hesitated, gripped his sweater sleeves, took a shaky breath, and started on in Spanish, no warning or anything. Taemin is pretty sure that he didn’t even realize. He switches back to his first language a lot when he’s nervous or excited. Sometimes he edges some Korean in there also, but Taemin doesn’t understand that, either.

He really needs to say something. At first he was just going to let Jonghyun go on in Spanish because the way the language rolls off of his tongue sounds like music, the soft _th’s_  and _c’s_  of his Spain accent so different from the Mexican Spanish he’s used to hearing, but he didn’t know that Jonghyun was going to go on for _this long_. He didn’t know that this was going to be something so important. As cute as he is, Taemin really doesn’t think he would appreciate not being told that he wasn’t making sense for so long. As he watches Jonghyun ramble on, though, he can’t find a place to get a word in. He’s just talking so damn fast. Taemin grimaces, tries to smile gently and takes hold of Jonghyun’s wrists.

“Jonghyun,” he says over Jonghyun’s words, “Jonghyun, you… you know I haven’t… you know I don’t know what you’re saying, right?” He rubs his thumb soothingly over Jonghyun’s skin as Jonghyun blinks at him in confusion, words faltering to a stop. He swallows, takes a breath.

“¿Qué?” he asks. Taemin grins at his confused eyes and lets go of his wrists to shrug in a helpless kind of way.

“You’re,” he starts, wiggling his hand like he thinks Jonghyun is going to understand what that means. “You’re speaking--”

“¿Hablando español? ¿En serio?”

“Um,” Taemin says. “Yeah. This whole time.”

_“Mierda_ ,” Jonghyun hisses. “Yo--ah--lo siento--ani--mianhae-- _nngh_ \--I _mean,_ ” he says breathlessly, putting his face into his hands. “I’m _sorry_ ,” he groans. He rubs his palms over his face, eyes scrunched shut in shame; Taemin tsks sympathetically and tries to tug his hands down.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he says, but Jonghyun shakes his head.

“No, just,” he says. He shakes his head again and sinks to his knees, reaches onto Taemin’s bed for one of his excessive pillows, tosses it onto the ground, and flops face-first into it. Taemin blinks at him down there as he mumbles sad little words into the pillowcase. Even if he was speaking English now Taemin wouldn’t be able to understand him. He gets to his knees next to Jonghyun and touches his shoulder gently.

“Um,” he says. “You okay, dude?” Jonghyun just mumbles more incomprehensible mumbles in reply, wiggling to press his face even deeper into the pillow. Taemin bites his lip. Well, this is weird. When they got here after school he thought they were just going to try to study for an hour and then play some videogames like usual. He can’t imagine what has Jonghyun so fucked up like this. He hesitates, then pulls Jonghyun’s shoulder up to get him to roll over. When he settles on his back, Jonghyun pouts up at him with big eyes and a tiny little frown. Taemin gives his best attempt at a sympathetic smile.

“Wanna, um,” he says. “Give me like, a quick summary of all of that?” he asks. Jonghyun groans, pushes his hair out of his face, and flops his hand helplessly on Taemin’s shoulder. After a moment and a deep breath, he slides that hand around the back of Taemin’s neck. He pulls him down, close enough that their lips almost touch and Taemin thinks he wants to kiss him, and then he kisses him.

Oh.

Taemin is caught off guard, but not entirely surprised. He’d been noticing the way Jonghyun had been clinging to him more than usual lately, the way he’d sit just close enough for their thighs to touch during lunch. He’d kind of wanted to make a move on Jonghyun himself, but he wasn’t entirely sure if he was reading the signals right yet. He thinks it’s safe to say now that he was.

He angles his head better and kisses Jonghyun back, trying not to laugh when Jonghyun makes a relieved noise and lifts his other hand to tangle in his hair. His lips are plush, warm, and dominant, but still responsive, and Taemin follows his lead easily. The first one lasts until Jonghyun slides his hand down to Taemin’s hip and tries to pull him closer; then Taemin breaks the kiss so he can wiggle himself over Jonghyun’s waist and get comfortable on top of him. Jonghyun pulls him in for another as soon as he finishes, but this time, they’re just soft, slow pecks, Jonghyun’s hands cupping his face and his thumbs brushing over his cheeks. He pulls back again after a moment but keeps Taemin close.

“Creo que te amo,” he whispers, eyes closed, a serene smile over his lips. Taemin grins and trails his hand up Jonghyun’s neck to play with the chain dangling from his ear.

“You’re speaking Spanish again,” he says.

“Cállate,” Jonghyun tells him, and pushes their mouths together.

~

“I was speaking Spanish? Really?”

_“Shit_ ,” Jonghyun hisses. “I--ah--I’m sorry--no--sorry-- _nngh_ \--I _mean,_ ” 

“I think I love you.”

“Shut up.”


End file.
